A fúria de Gohan
by johngr
Summary: A fúria de Gohan se desperta e este se transforma em Super Saiyajin 2 contra Broly. O que acontecerá?. T por alguns palavrões e alguns ferimentos sérios e um pouco de violencia.


**SSj2 Gohan vs Broly**

 **SSJ Goku –**

 **SSJG2 Vegeta –**

 **SSJG2 Trunks –**

 **USSJ –**

 **SSJ Gohan –**

 **Broly(LSSJ) –**

 **SSJ2 Gohan –**

 **SSJ2 Gohan(impulso de raiva) –**

 **Um gemido de dor foi ouvido quando Goku foi lançado para longe por um soco do terrível saiyajin Broly. Em sua forma de Lendário Super Saiyajin, ninguém tinha a menor chance contra ele. Ele andava lentamente em direção a Goku, este último transformado em Super Saiyajin. Goku avançou novamente em direção a Broly e preparou um soco. Broly sorriu e quando Goku estava quase atingindo Broly, este último bloqueou completamente seu soco com nenhum esforço. Broly reuniu energia e contra-atacou, com um soco devastador. Goku foi novamente lançado pra longe, desabando contra uma enorme rocha, e todos os escombros caindo em cima dele.**

 **De repente uma rajada de energia atingiu Broly, derrubando-o momentaneamente, permitindo Goku a dar um chute em Broly, fazendo este voar alguns metros.**

 **Broly rapidamente se levantou, com raiva de ter sido golpeado por Kakarotto. Rapidamente ele socou Goku no rosto, fazendo este recuar vários metros. Broly concentrou um pouco de energia nas mãos e iria acabar com essa luta agora – mas ele foi interrompido por um chute de Vegeta. O chute não foi potente o suficiente para faze-lo voar, mas ainda sim interrompeu sua concentração e a esfera de energia simplesmente sumiu.**

 **Broly ficou muito, muito irritado com Vegeta, e virou-se para soca-lo. Felizmente para Vegeta, ele conseguiu se esquivar do soco antes que pudesse atingi-lo em cheio.**

 **-Chega disso, acaba agora! – gritou Vegeta. Vegeta se posicionou e começou a se transformar na sua de Super Saiyajin G2. Rapidamente, os músculos de Vegeta estufaram um pouco, e seu cabelo cresceu levemente, e logo a transformação terminou. Ele avançou para Broly com uma velocidade renovada e começou uma enxurrada de golpes: socos, chutes, pontapés, mas Broly desviava de todas as investidas com um sorriso no rosto. Estava claro que seu poder era muito maior mesmo que Vegeta estivesse transformado. Vegeta tentava o máximo quebrar a defesa de Broly, mas não conseguia de jeito algum.**

 **Broly lançou uma rajada de energia, que foi facilmente batida de lado por Vegeta, então Broly se irritou e socou a cara de Vegeta, fazendo o mesmo voar vários metros e desabar no chão. Broly enviou uma rajada de energia explosiva em direção a um Vegeta desacordado, e depois se voltou para Goku.**

 **Goku se irritou e elevou seu poder ao máximo e partiu para cima de Broly. Broly e Goku trocaram alguns chutes e socos uniformemente, e então Broly casualmente quebrou a defesa de Goku facilmente, revelando que ele estava apenas brincando. Desta vez, a interrupção foi de Trunks. Trunks se transformou imediatamente em sua forma de Ultra Super Saiyajin, socando Broly no rosto fazendo ele recuar alguns metros.**

 **Broly se surpreendeu com a determinação de Trunks. O poder de Trunks nessa forma ultrapassava a forma anterior de Broly. Trunks e Broly avançaram um pros outros, ambos começando a trocar chutes e socos em uma batalha épica. Broly tentou socar Trunks no rosto, mas Trunks segurou o punho de Broly e revidou. Broly levantou o seu imenso joelho e bloqueou o ataque. Broly sorriu e tentou golpear Trunks, mas este desviava de seus golpes com bastante esforço.**

 **-Eles são completamente iguais! - gritou Goku. Mas Piccolo via que Trunks estava começando a se cansar de bloquear os ataques de Broly, e este último sorria e facilmente mandava mais e mais ataques. Estava na cara que Broly ainda estava retendo muito do seu poder e estava apenas brincando com Trunks.**

 **Trunks se cansou completamente e deu um gancho em direção a Broly, conseguindo pegar o guerreiro enorme desprevenido e fazendo ele pousar no chão com força. Trunks estava se cansando muito. Nunca havia tido uma troca de ataques tão violenta antes.**

 **Broly explodiu e foi em direção a Trunks sorrindo. Trunks não foi capaz de acompanhar ele e levou um soco no rosto. O único soco fez Trunks sair voando e quebrar várias rochas. Em segundos Broly estava atrás dele, socando Trunks nas costas, fazendo ele voar de novo em direção a uma Rocha, e esta ele não conseguiu quebrar. A cada soco Broly afundava mais e mais Trunks na rocha, até que finalmente ele começou a preparar uma rajada de energia concentrada. Broly levantou a mão e ia disparar a rajada, mas Goku chegou em sua forma de Super Saiyajin e socou Broly na cara com toda a força possível. O soco praticamente não fez nada além de arranhões no rosto do Legendário Super Saiyajin, mas fez ele perder sua concentração, e então a rajada de energia foi direcionada ao céu, onde explodiu inofensivamente.**

 **-Kakarotto...Por que você não pode ficar MORTO? – gritou Broly, explodindo de raiva e resolvendo fazer um ataque definitivo para matar Goku. Broly concentrou sua energia em uma esfera concentrada e disparou contra Goku. Tudo que Goku pode fazer era desabar no chão, retornando a sua forma normal. Ele não tinha chances contra Broly. Vendo isso de longe, Gohan pensou que Broly havia finalizado a vida de seu pai. Sem poder se controlar, Gohan explodiu de raiva e de pura angústia – Seu poder começou a subir muito – a níveis inimagináveis. Obviamente Broly notou o aumento de poder súbito e olhou em direção a Gohan – Este estava em processo de transformação. Seus cabelos, ao invés de serem bagunçados em um amarelo fraco, agora eram espetados pra cima, afiados e com uma franja. Uma aura de poder divino cobriu Gohan, e um pouco de eletricidade era absorvida pelo garoto. Ele agora era um Super Saiyajin 2. Agora seu poder foi a níveis inimagináveis. Broly só iria saber de uma coisa: Gohan iria se vingar.**


End file.
